A conventional electrochemical cell packaging material is disclosed in Patent Document 1 listed below. This packaging material is a laminated material composed of a base material layer, a barrier layer formed of a metal foil, and a thermally adhesive layer as the innermost layer which are laminated successively. Putting the thermally adhesive layer against another and heat-sealing them together at a thermally adhesive portion around the periphery produces a packaging member for an electrochemical cell. The packaging member encloses a space for housing an electrochemical cell module, and electrode tabs coupled to cathode and anode charge collecting members of the electrochemical cell module extend out while being held by the packaging member in the thermally adhesive portion.
Lithium-ion cells have an electrolyte in the form of liquid, gel, or macromolecule polymer, and include those in which cathode and anode active materials are macromolecule polymers. Cathode and anode active materials are deposited on cathode and anode charge collectors respectively. Used for a cathode charge collector is, for example, aluminum or nickel. Used for an anode charge collector is, for example, copper, nickel, or stainless steel. Used as a cathode active material is, for example, a metal oxide, carbon black, a metal sulfide, an electrolyte liquid, or a macromolecule cathode material such as polyacrylonitrile. Used as an anode active material is, for example, metal lithium, an alloy, carbon, an electrolyte liquid, or a macromolecule anode material such as polyacrylonitrile.